


It Started With the Toaster

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may have been human for some time now, but there are still some things that he needs to adjust to.<br/>Drabble, SFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With the Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two separate prompts.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/toaster%20collage_zpsogvlgjot.jpg.html)

 

It started with the toaster.

Dean was awakened from a deep sleep by the sound of Castiel shrieking in terror. He was on his feet in an instant, gun cocked as he ran into the kitchen, heart pounding, scared to death that Cas was being murdered in there.

He found the man facedown on the floor. “Cas?” He went to his knees, hands going to Cas’ back, running over his prone form, examining him for injuries. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Cas peeked up at Dean from beneath his arms. “You didn’t say it sprang out at you.”

Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Cas pointed with one finger. Dean followed the line of his gaze and there it was: toast. Two pieces of toast laying on the floor.

“….Cas…..are you talking about the toast?”

Cas nodded, sitting up. “It popped up out of the toaster and flew out at me. Why did it _do_ that? Why didn’t you TELL me that it did that?” He still looked alarmed, and miffed at Dean for not relaying this information, and Dean had to fight to stifle a laugh.

“Sorry.” He rose to his feet and offered a hand to Cas. “I didn’t think of it. It doesn’t always do that.”

Cas accepted Dean’s hand, letting his boyfriend haul him to his feet. “Well, I don’t like it.”

Dean chuckled, placing a tiny kiss on Cas’ lips. “Sorry, babe.”

Castiel looked to where the toast lay on the floor and pouted. “My toast got ruined.”

“Just cuz it landed on the floor? C’mon, Cas, we’ve eaten worse than that, before.”

Cas’ head tilted as he pondered this. “I see your point.” He bent to pick up the toast, turning it this way and that as he inspected it for dirt.

“I mean, we can make new toast if you want—“ but Cas was shaking his head.

“No, this is fine.” He looked to Dean. “I want jam.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Okay, we’ll get some jam.” They only had one kind (strawberry) but it didn’t seem to matter to Cas, whose face lit up, and he began spreading it on thick. 

Dean’s brows went up. “Think you’ve got enough there, Cas?”

“Hmm?” Cas looked up at Dean, then back to the bread, now coated with a thick layer of jam. “Oh.” He was quiet for a moment, contemplating it. “…..yes, I think this will be sufficient.”

Dean had to stifle a laugh, and he took the jam from Cas, returning it to the fridge. When he turned, he saw Cas happily eating his toast, jam smeared on his face, and his heart filled with happiness. He never thought he could have anything like this, and every single day reminded him what a lucky son of a bitch he was.

He caressed Castiel’s cheek, thumb gently brushing away some of the jam. “Taste good?”

Cas nodded, a huge smile on his face. “Tastes great.” The smile grew. “Thank you for saving me from the evil toaster.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Anytime, baby. Anytime.”

 

**~one week later~**

 

“DEAN!”

Castiel’s voice cut into Dean’s sound sleep, the sheer panic in his voice pulling Dean from his slumber. Then he smelled it: smoke. He was on his feet in an instant, running for the kitchen. But he immediately slid to a stop, too stunned by what he saw to immediately continue.

Flames were bursting from the oven. FLAMES. And Cas was standing nearby, face at a complete loss for what to do.

Dean shook away the shock and rushed to Cas’ side. “What the fuck—“

“I don’t know.” Cas was wringing his hands.

Dean reached for the nearby fire extinguisher, silently thanking Sammy for insisting they have one in the kitchen, and went to work on the fire. “Cas! What the hell were you making???” He could think of absolutely nothing that would cause a fire this bad.

“Toast.” Castiel’s voice was utterly forlorn.

”Toast???” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Why didn’t you use the toaster???”

“The toaster is _scary!_ ”

Okay, that was more than Dean could handle, and he burst into laughter.

“It’s not funny.” Cas’ voice was cross.

“It totally is.” Dean finished putting the fire out and set the extinguisher aside. “You put the bread in the oven because you didn’t want to deal with the toaster.”

“I hate you.”

“You do not.” The oven was a disaster now, white goop everywhere. Dean glanced at the table and saw a huge mess there as well, spilled flour and measuring cups and a big bowl filled with….was that batter? “Cas….what else were you making?”

“Cookies.” There it was again, that forlorn tone. “I thought it’d be nice.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile. It was so sweet. “Well, how about we put the batter in the fridge for now and we can make them later on?”

That seemed to mollify Cas and he smiled. “Yeah?”

Dean nodded. “Yea. We’ll leave the oven for now, let it cool down, then we’ll clean it up later and bake the cookies.”

Castiel looked beyond happy and it filled Dean with joy to see it. “Okay,” he said. Dean gave him a kiss.

“Good. Now you go put some bread in the toaster while I deal with this batter and clean up a bit of that extinguisher…..stuff.” He had no idea what that goop was called.

Cas’ face darkened ever so slightly at the mention of the toaster but he nodded and did as told. Dean put a cover on the bowl and slid it into the fridge and then grabbed the paper towels, doing his best to clean up that white stuff from the fire extinguisher. He had to leave most of it alone until the oven cooled down, but that didn’t mean he had to leave the whole kitchen a mess.

Standing back to admire his handiwork, he frowned. Maybe he should leave a note for Sammy, just in case he wandered in on it before Dean got a chance to explain. He scratched out a brief explanation and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet.

The toast popped up suddenly and Cas jumped. Dean chuckled.

Cas’ brow furrowed in confusion, head tilting adorably. “What,” he demanded. “What’s so funny.”

“You,” Dean replied. “Castiel, big bad angel of the Lord, afraid of toasters.”

“Oh, shut up,” Castiel grumbled, but there was no anger in it. He had been human for so long now that mention of his former self no longer bothered him. Dean kissed him.

“Okay, okay. Let’s butter your toast and go watch a movie.”

Cas arched a brow. “Butter my toast?” he echoed, a little smirk on his face. “Is that some kind of sexual innuendo?”

Dean couldn’t help a bark of laughter. “It could be,” he answered. “If you want it to.”

Castiel “hmm’d,” thoughtfully, gently running his fingers through Dean’s short hair. “Maybe later,” he decided. “After food.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, baby. Then let’s get you set up and go put on a movie.”

Cas pulled the jam out of the fridge and went to work. God. He used more jam than anyone Dean had ever met. The bread was practically dripping. He shook his head, trying to suppress a grin. “C’mon, dorkface, let’s go.”

Cas had picked out the movie for that day ( _‘Tangled’_ —he had a thing for Disney movies and was slowly but surely working his way through all of them) and it was already queued up. The two of them curled up on the couch together, Cas wrapped in Dean’s arms so he was in a better position to eat, and pressed play.

The opening notes of Rapunzel’s first song began playing, and Dean couldn’t help tapping his toes to it. God help him, it was catchy. Cas had obviously noticed, for the man was grinning at him. He mock-glared. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say a thing.”

“You didn’t have to.” He looked down at the toast in Castiel’s hand. “How’s your toast?”

Cas looked at the bread as though he had forgotten it was there, and he probably had. “I haven’t tried it yet.”

Yep, he’d forgotten it. Dean leaned in and took a bite out of the toast. 

“Hey!” 

Dean chewed thoroughly and swallowed. “It’s good.” He smiled. “You use a lot of jam.” 

Those lips pursed into an adorable pout. “I like jam.” 

“You don’t say.” Dean grinned. 

“Oh, you--!” Cas attacked him, the toast going flying. His fingers dug into Dean’s ribs right where the man was most ticklish. Dean let out a yelp and they fell off the couch. Quickly Dean rolled them over, pinning Cas with a laugh, pressing down into a kiss. Cas made a pleased noise, tongue dipping into Dean’s mouth as he pressed deeper. He could taste the jam on Dean's lips, that sweet tang. Cas' voice was breathless when they separated. 

“You taste sweet.”

“I’m ALWAYS sweet.”

Cas rolled his eyes. Dean just grinned at him, running his fingers through Cas’ constantly messy hair. “You wanna move back on the couch?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah. Softer there.”

Dean rolled off of Cas and offered him a hand up. They inspected the toast and amazingly, it had landed right side up and was still edible. Settling on the couch together, they hit play on the movie, Cas crunching into his toast as Dean continued to softly stroke his hair.

Which is how Sam found them an hour later, curled up together on the couch and fast asleep. He thought about waking them….after all, it would be dinner time soon. But they looked so damn peaceful. So with a smile, he left the two alone to sleep, Cas snuggled into Dean’s arms while the man snored softly. Sam finished Castiel’s work, baking them all some cookies for later.

It ended with the stove.

 

**~fin~**


End file.
